


Когда-нибудь

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При первой встрече Тео сказал Стайлзу, что вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз из-за него. В какой момент это стало правдой, уже неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-нибудь

Они не вспоминают о прошлом и не планируют будущее. Почти не разговаривают – в этом нет нужды, в глазах Стайлза те же тоска и одиночество, которые Тео привык видеть по утрам в зеркале.  
Тео не спрашивает, по кому он так скучает. Он мог бы просто перечислить имена, одно за другим, прислушиваясь, в какой момент у Стайлза сильнее забьется сердце. Но Тео это не нужно. Неважно, кто этот человек, и есть ли шанс на его возвращение – Тео всегда настороже и уверен, что справится. Его зверь не отдаст свое, с кем или с чем ему бы не пришлось иметь дело.  
При первой встрече Тео сказал Стайлзу, что вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз из-за него. В какой момент это стало правдой, уже неважно.  
От Стайлза пахнет возбуждением, отчаянием на грани истерики и еще чем-то, неуместным в этом букете, теплым и домашним. Когда Тео расстегивает ремень на его джинсах, они сползают, обнажая впалый живот с едва заметной дорожкой волос, убегающей вниз от пупка. Тео подцепляет пальцем резинку трусов и тянет вниз, ловя губами обнажившийся член и втягивая его в рот.  
Стайлз запускает руку ему в волосы – это не ласка, а всего лишь удобный способ для контроля, если захочется задать темп или притормозить немного. Но обычно он не тормозит, поскольку хочет всё и сразу и не любит растягивать удовольствие.  
Стайлз несколько раз проезжается головкой по влажному языку, после чего нетерпеливо толкается бедрами – Тео заглатывает так глубоко, как может, пока член не упирается в нежную заднюю стенку горла. Он рефлекторно пытается сдать назад, но рука Стайлза крепко сжимает затылок, и он медленно втягивает воздух носом, стараясь расслабиться. Постепенно сжимающая горло судорога отступает, и он начинает двигаться, старательно работая ртом, не обращая внимания на скапливающуюся в уголках рта слюну, стекающую на подбородок. Пусть Стайлз сам решает – закончить так или продолжать.  
Смазка приторно пахнет мятой, как дешевая жвачка из супермаркета. Стайлз мажет пальцами между ягодиц, потом проталкивает сразу два в анус, раскрывая и подготавливая себя. Затем так же небрежно проводит по члену Тео – тот невнятно мычит и толкается в его скользкую ладонь. Как всегда, он позволяет это Тео не дольше, чем необходимо – в этом весь Стайлз.  
Никаких поцелуев и прочих нежностей, только зажмуренные глаза и крепко стиснутые зубы. Как будто предстоит пытка, а не удовольствие.  
Стайлзу нравится боль. Тео понимает – это всего лишь способ почувствовать себя живым. Хорошо известный ему самому способ.  
Когда Стайлз упирается влажным лбом ему в плечо и рвано выдыхает «блядь, да», наконец-то принимая его член до конца, Тео из последних сил сдерживает обращение – это одна из тех немногих вещей, которые начисто отбивают желание у Стайлза. Никаких клыков и когтей, и светящихся глаз. Никакого блядского рычания, иначе вместо оргазма получишь удар в челюсть – и никакого продолжения, только мучительный стояк на весь вечер. Одного такого урока Тео оказалось вполне достаточно.  
На пике оргазма Стайлз всегда закусывает губы, почти до крови, чтобы с них не сорвалось ни звука. Тео нравится думать, что это может быть его имя. Или когда-нибудь будет.  
Если Стайлз сумеет справиться с призраками. Если однажды его бешеный дружок Скотт не порвет Тео горло в драке, или сам Стайлз не проткнет его ржавой арматурой, справедливо считая, что оказывает услугу этому миру, избавляя его от чудовищной хищной твари. Если Тео сам не шагнет навстречу аконитовой пуле или серебряной стреле охотника, чтобы разом покончить со всем этим.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь. Кто знает.


End file.
